


sweet and bitter.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, it ends fine tho, kinda angsty??, mentioned yohamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Maybe Hanamaru was more into sweet things anyways.





	sweet and bitter.

Maybe Hanamaru was more into sweet things anyways, and Yoshiko was more of the bitter type. It isn’t like she cares (now). It isn’t like it makes any difference (maybe it would have, at some point).

It kind of broke her heart. Yoshiko wouldn’t ever say it but Hanamaru had been her very first love (which for some reason felt like the most real one) and she had noticed that too late. She was dating You now and she was amazing but sometimes she can’t get dear old Zuramaru out of her mind. It isn’t like she doesn’t love You— she loves her lots and lots, she always makes her smile and helps her through the harsh times, she’s caring, supporting and overall the best girlfriend Yoshiko could have asked for. They both love each other very much. But sometimes, late at night, Yoshiko stares at the ceiling and wonders what Hanamaru is up to by then. Sleeping, of course, but Yoshiko knows she won’t ever dream of her; she dreams about Ruby instead.

Ruby is sweet. Yoshiko likes her. She is soft and cute and a great person (a very great person) and Hanamaru noticed that and fell in love with her. Ruby loves her a whole bunch and Hanamaru loves her tons too. They’re the sweetest couple on earth. If Yoshiko’s relationship with You tasted like something it’d taste like seaweed (which isn’t bad but has some kind of weird feeling about it). But now she doesn’t care. She promised herself she wouldn’t, the other day, when she wanted to interrupt Hanamaru’s and Ruby’s date. She didn’t want to ruin their relationship but there was something about them, about their date, that destroyed her. She didn’t know how she felt and that was making her feel like going insane.

“Is there something wrong, Yoshiko-chan?” You asks, making Yoshiko wake up from her daydreaming. Her arms (toned and strong) are hugging her. Yoshiko closes her eyes. For a moment she thought they were softer.

“I’m alright.” She says, shrugging. You kisses her forehead.

“You’ve been actin’ weird all afternoon, so you sure? I can take you out for an ice-cream if you—” Yoshiko shushes her, almost putting her hands over her mouth.

“I said I’m fine.” She sounds too harsh and feels You pout like a lost puppy. “I’m sorry. I’m just kinda tired, lately.” She says. It’s not a lie. You smiles and pulls her closer, Yoshiko blushes.

“Then sleep! I’ll be watching no one comes and interrupts your slumber, sleeping beauty.” You sure is a dork and Yoshiko can’t help but chuckle at that comment. They end up laughing like there is no tomorrow and kissing each other to stop doing so. Yes, Hanamaru could be into sweet stuff anyways, but maybe Yoshiko was so too and she had found the sweetest girl on earth in a school by the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk how to english alright  
> hope yall enjoyed this messy thing i wrote haha


End file.
